


to the beat of your heart

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Shuuzo hears taiko at a festival and immediately knows who's playing.





	to the beat of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [romushu_1dw](https://twitter.com/romushu_1dw) @ twitter! I used these two URs as a prompt: [Rom](https://sb69.gamerch.com/%E3%83%AA%E3%82%A2%E3%83%AB%E3%83%AF%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AB%E3%83%89%E7%94%B7%E5%92%8C%E5%A4%AA%E9%BC%93%E3%83%BB%E3%83%AD%E3%83%A0), [Shuuzo](https://sb69.gamerch.com/%E5%A4%A2%E9%8A%80%E6%B2%B3%E3%81%B0%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A0%E3%82%93%E7%84%BC%E3%81%95%E3%81%A3%E2%98%86%E3%82%B7%E3%83%A5%E3%82%A6%E2%98%86%E3%82%BE%E3%83%BC).

The festival was busy, but Shuuzo wasn't surprised at all. It was a warm night and the sky was bright with stars, so many of them that Shuuzo was certain that if he looked hard enough, he'd be able to see an arm of the entire galaxy stretching overhead. There was music, there was food, and there was a sizeable crowd that the Judas staff were trying to herd into organised lines in front of their stall, all of them waiting for a chance to buy food grilled by Shuuzo himself. 

It was tiring work, in a way that was entirely different to being on stage. Here, Shuuzo wore the same smile as he did whenever he did fan meets, made sure to inject as much happiness as he could into each brief interaction, but there was so much more going on around him. At a concert, there was no one else making a sound but him and his band. At a fan meet, it was still a closed and quiet environment.

Here, there was so much else happening that Shuuzo had to block out. The food, the conversation, the children laughing and playing as they ran between stalls. 

The drums.

He could hear them from behind the row of stalls that separated him and the music area. There was a small collapsible stage set up there for performances and Shuuzo knew that he and the twins would be performing there later, as would other bands over the course of the night, but right now, he could hear the taiko. It had started just a moment ago, but Shuuzo only needed a handful of beats before he knew just who was on that stage.

How many times had he heard Rom practicing, when they were younger? How many times had he watched? He could still remember it clearly, no matter how many years had passed, no matter what had happened between them. Watching Rom practice under his grandfather, then his father, Shuuzo's mouth going dry as he watched Rom's arms go, the concentration on his face, the way he put his entire body into it. 

It was Shuuzo who first suggested that Rom try a drumkit, roping him into starting a band together. Shuuzo had never known if Rom went back to performing with his taiko group after the band broke up. He supposed he had his answer now. 

"Shuuzo-kun," Riku said gently at his side, pulling his attention back to the present. 

"Ah, silly me." Shuuzo flashed a smile at Riku, and then at the customer waiting in front of him. "Here you go. Enjoy your night!"

"You must be tired." Riku smiled at him. "You were here earlier than anyone else and you were working all day in the studio before that, weren't you? Maybe you should take a break. Manager-san, is it okay if Shuuzo-kun takes his break now?"

"Not necessary," Shuuzo protested. "Look at the crowd." 

"It's thinning out," their manager told him."Riku-kun is right, you've been working non-stop. Take your break. Stretch your legs. Look around. Take your time, I'm sure people will be thrilled to see you walking around."

Shuuzo bowed, not needing to be told twice. He excused himself from the stall, slipping through the back of the stalls where there were fewer people likely to stop him, then followed the beat of the drums.

Rom's group were still on the stage by the time Shuuzo reached it. There was a decent crowd gathered in front of them, but still enough space that Shuuzo could slowly make his way to the front of it, looking up at the stage, at Rom.

He was front and centre, wearing his band's logo on his hachimaki and haragake. He was building up the tempo, his arms moving faster and faster and suddenly, Shuuzo felt like no time had passed at all. He was still in awe, mouth hanging open, his heart racing, his face so warm that he was sure it had to be red. Rom wasn't looking at him, most likely hadn't even noticed him at all for how hard he was concentrating. Shuuzo was curious about who else was in the group but couldn't tear his eyes away from Rom, no matter how much he tried. 

He stayed there, rooted to the spot until the performance was over. Rom addressed the crowd as its leader, asked the audience to return for when he performed with Shingancrimsonz, then led the rest of the group as they all bowed their thanks.

When Rom straightened up, his gaze immediately went to Shuuzo. He was panting, covered in sweat, and Shuuzo couldn't breathe, couldn't look away, couldn't even move. 

The others behind Rom started packing away and he turned back to say something to one of them, waited for them to nod, then turned back to Shuuzo, walking to the edge of the stage and jumping off. 

"Rom—" Shuuzo breathed, watching him walk closer. 

Without a word, Rom grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away, past the stage, past the temporary green room that had been set up, away from the festival entirely until there was no one else around. 

"Rom," Shuuzo tried again, able to find his voice this time. His heart wasn't pounding as hard but Rom's grip tightened on his wrist as he turned so they were facing each other. 

There was something bright and dangerous in Rom's eyes. Something that called Shuuzo to him, made him step closer until suddenly, Rom's hands were on his hips, walking him backwards until his back hit a tree. 

"What were you doing?" Rom asked, their faces so close together that his breath was warm on Shuuzo's lips. 

"I was…" Shuuzo blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. It was so difficult, when Rom was this close. "I was watching you play. Like I used to. I knew it was you. I could hear you from across the stalls and it had to be you. It couldn't be anyone else. I had to—"

Rom cut him off with a hard kiss. Shuuzo grabs for his shoulders, digging his fingers into them and kissing back.

"I saw you," Rom told him, pulling back. "The moment you got there. I could feel it, Shuu, what the fuck. Why do you still do this to me?"

Shuuzo laughed, not knowing how to answer. Wishing he knew why Rom still did the same to him. "I don't know. Kiss me again."

"Look at you," Rom breathed, trailing his hand down Shuuzo's bare arm. "Fuck, Shuu. How am I meant to deal with you?"

"Like I said," Shuuzo said, lifting his chin and looking Rom right in the eyes, no longer feeling as adrift when he knew Rom felt exactly the same. "Kiss me. And don't stop."


End file.
